


Kamavikara

by D8ONO



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, non-cannon, orific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: ((Not A fanfic, but OC fic based on fate. Warning: sensitive and morally wrong content.))He never wanted to be treated like a child.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightheaded_Dullahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/gifts).



Two men were walking up the hill in the middle of night. The man who led the way, a teen, held the torch that light their way up in the middle of the woods. The teen had long white hair, braided neatly. His darker skin contrasting to his light colored hair, and his light blue eyes. He was always the weird looking teen in the community. The fourteen years old young man's icy eyes kept peeking behind him. The adult man who was at least four time older than him, of course, caught his peek behinds multiple times. He smirked at the teen. Or maybe it was teasing him. Either way, the teen was flustered. He had a little tint of blush as he was caught. 

They kept walking and the cold night breeze brushes the back of his neck. The teen knew it would be this cold. But he purposefully wore just one piece of thin simple kurta with buttons. And he let the top three buttons not buttoned, showing his collar bone and a bit of his chest. He was holding a rolled rug on his left arm and a basket in his right hand.

One more peak behind, replied with another confident smirk. The teen turned his head back to the path. He gulped one time before he spoke. As expected, he was quite nervous too. It was the first time he had done this. No, nothing secretly leaving the palace, but being alone with this older man at night. "I'm sorry, Krishna oji-sama," he started with an apology as formality was how he was raised. At least, Arjuna always taught him to speak politely. "For being so selfish to ask you out in the middle of night like this."

Krishna chuckled lightly. Watching the teen being nervous, which was clearly relayed by his voice was amusing. What a normal fourteen years old. Oh, perhaps not to normal, considering he was with him in the middle of night like this. Usually, Krishna would be in the chamber of one of his wives, or someone else's. He was quite an adventurous man himself. But being invited by the son of his cousin was quite entertaining as well. "No, I don't mind it. I haven't seen the stars for some time now. I used to do it as a child so I do miss it. Thank you for inviting me out tonight, Vrishaketu."

"Did you tell any of your wives about this?"

"I told them I have to discuss with the pandavas." 

That made the teen stopped on his track and turned back. He smiled. "What a liar."

“I was not. I did had something to discuss with them.”

Krishna let out a breathe. The teen was clearly not just a child just now. That smile was seductive, and the half closed eyelids were not innocent like a child's. Krishna knew about this. He had noticed how the teen would look at him every time he visited. The child that he caught falling from a tree five years ago was gone. Krishna looked at the teen's smile, and then down to his neck and the revealed chest. He enjoyed those little views. 

They continued on their walk and reached the spot Vrishaketu had mentioned before. Open spot at the higher ground. Sure, it was a good place to stargaze. The stars were so bright in and the moon was illuminating them. It felt so close. Everything was tinted blue. 

Vrishaketu put down the basket and spread the rug he had brought with him at the top of the dirt. "Please sit down, oji-sama,” he said as he pat the spot next to him. Krishna sat down as told. And he was given a cup and wine was poured into it. “I forgot to bring my own cup, so I hope you don’t mind sharing.” That made Krishna laugh with the cup at his lips. “What a liar,” he teased as the teen’s face got closer. He let the young man had his sip of the wine. “I don’t hate that side of you, however.”

They exchanged teasing looks and smiles. The teen sat back next to Krishna, but very close. Their arms were touching. “It’s pretty cold out here, isn’t it?” Vrishaketu asked.

Krishna drank the wine and it was refilled and then Vrishaketu put his lips on the part where Krishna drank from and took his sip. Just a little. As if he was being careful. “Drink more,” Krishna whispered to his ear. So he did.

The cup was refilled a few more times. It sure was nice to drink while looking up to the sky. They had snacks as well, accompanying the delicious drinks. And they share the warmth by sticking together. And the wine too was helping it. While it was not Vrishaketu’s first time drinking wine, as he did secretly drink some, but he never drank two cups full at once. He was getting slightly drunk. Krishna drank the remaining wine and set the empty cup on the ground.

It felt very nice and warm. He felt very good and sleepy, and he was literally hugging Krishna. “Oji-sama... I like you.”

Krishna raised the young man’s chin. “You’re doing something dangerous right now. Do you know it?”

The teen laughed lightly. “I know,” he replied. He put his hand on top of Krishna’s thigh. “Oji-sama knew it, and yet you play along with me.” 

“Yes, I am,” he said very lightly. And he pressed his lips on the teen’s. “However, let me warn you again. You’re playing with fire. You might hurt yourself,” and he said after they parted.

“Then, I’ll be careful not to burn myself,” the teen replied.

“Hehe, I doubt that, Vrishaketu. You will regret this later,” Krishna replied. Yet, he did not stop it when he was pushed down. The teen looked down to him with eyes drunken with lust. Krishna did not stop the young man from undressing him. He let the hands explored his chest and abdomen. He did not refuse the invasion either when he felt the teen’s erect was brushing against his. 

“Oji-sama... what should I do next?” He asked. He was not experienced in such. He didn’t know what to do else. He had a few times, peeked into rooms where his uncles were being intimate with their wife, but that was it. She was a woman. They were both men.

Krishan smirked and switched their position, pinning the drunken teen under him. “I’ll show you how to do it properly.”

He unbuttoned the rest. Laid his eyes on the still on puberty chest that hadn’t fully grown into an adult’s yet. He teased the nipple before licking it and sucking it while placing his thigh on the teen’s erect, rubbing it. Krishna was too experienced in this. Who knows how many thousands he had slept with. He was very good in enjoying and pleasing others. 

“Oji-sama... I— I am—“ he was cut off by a crushing kiss. The tongue invaded his mouth. It tasted like wine. He was given no chance to speak. His whole body was being explored and the hand was soon touching his most private parts.

“Shhh— it’s okay. I will teach you many things tonight,” the uncle said as he let loose of his own pants and rubbed their cocks together. There was a difference in size. His mighty one and a young hatchling’s.

They were rubbing against each other until the teen came. He was not even that long. And Krishna found that cute. This young man was giving him his first time. An offering to god. He used the sticky cum on his hand and pressed it inside the teen’s hole. Not expecting that, the teen whimpered. “Oji-sama— what are—“

“Shh— I told you. I will show you things tonight. Just relax and you will feel good.” 

Vrishaketu nodded and closed his eyes, learning the sensation. It was weird at first, and then it gradually felt good. He felt like he was about to cum again. One finger became two. It spreaded him open. And another finger was added. But before he could reach his climax, the fingers were pulled out. And he was not happy. “Oji-sama, please don’t stop. That felt really good...”

“Kehehe, don’t worry. I’m not,” he said and he grabbed on his own cock and lined on the hole.

The teen was back to being nervous as he was not sure how such big thing could fit inside him. He gulped as he look at that still hard as rock erect. And he watched and felt the cock’s tip entering him. It was pulled out again and inserted again, but again, just the tip. Again and again, while his erect was given hand job. It was amazing feeling. He thought this was already the best feeling, but he was wrong when the cock was not pulled out again and instead, was shoved inside him whole. It was so big and surprised him. He let out a loud moan and he came. He leaked out. It felt so amazing he was so high in pleasure and cried a little. “Nghh... oji-sama that’s— I love you!”

“I know,” Krishna answered and once again kissed the teen as he started to grin his hip. The teen’s legs were warped on his waist and his hands on his back.

  


* * *

  


It had been a boring days. The only time Vrishaketu was happy was when Krishna visited them. His blank face as he stared into the wine his other uncles drank switched into a smile when he heard the steps and that voice. “I’m sorry for being late,” Krishna said as he entered the king’s throne room. He glanced at the teen before he sat down. Vrishaketu was overjoyed. 

That night, he invited Krishna to read with him in his room. And he was taught new things to do. 

Many many times he invited his uncle to his room, or stargazing, or hunting, or whatever. His other uncles thought it was an innocent relationship with their nephews just like theirs. It was good that Vrishaketu was fond of Krishna. Arjuna, especially, felt like he could never be that close to him due to what he did in the past. 

Again. Again. Vrishaketu really loved Krishna. That man made him felt so good each time he was entering him. He lost count how many times he confessed to that man. It felt like that he worth something. He was not lonely. He felt like he finally had some sort of connection that was special. He held this feelings deep inside his heart. 

When it started, Krishna came to him very often. They would meet and had sex every chance they had. But it became longer, the span that Krishna wouldn’t came. Vrishaketu waited like a cute teen he was. He believed that they would meet again. Maybe Krishna was just busy. Maybe he had some business to run. He was a busy man after all. 

One month become two and then three. Vrishaketu was getting anxious. He went to his king-uncle and asked about Krishna’s whereabouts. “Yudhistira-ojisama, it’s been a while since Krishna-ojisama came. I wonder if he’s busy.”

“Oh, you didn’t know it yet?” The king-uncle asked back. Then a joyous smile appeared on his face. “He had just married a new woman recently, I’m sure he’s still consuming the marriage with her. But he’ll come next week. But don’t ask him out again because he’d want to go home. If you want to study or go hunting, I’m sure you can ask Sahadeva.”

Vrishaketu was frozen. He couldn’t believe what he heard. It felt like what he heard was not real. He went back to his room and sat on his bed. His face was nothing but empty. He was not showing any emotions. He was not crying. He was just, empty, just like that day when he witnessed his mother’s honor suicide. He went on days feeling empty until he broke down and cried.

It was a woman about his age. Just a year older than him. Krishna brought her to their palace. “Ah, Vrishaketu,” he called the teen. “I want you to meet my new wife,” he told him with such friendly smile.

He was playing with fire he couldn’t put out. “I am not interested with your one of many wives. You’ll get a new one again eventually and replace her. Sluts.”

She was clearly disturbed. Her smile disappeared. Everyone in the room was shocked with their nephew’s reply. Arjuna wanted to scold him for that but before he could say it, Krishna had moved on his own and slapped the teen. “You will not call my wife any names. She is my wife.” 

The young man’s eyes were wide open staring at the ground, cheeks were red, but they did not hurt. No. He did not feel anything. But he laughed. “Yes. I know. And I’m just the poor boy you all picked after you all killed my whole family to feel better about yourselves. It’s fun to play with me, isn’t it?!”

  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

After that, Krishna got his apologies but not from Vrishaketu. A slap and scoldings from the other uncles were not enough to make the teen apologize. Arjuna certainly did not know what made his nephew so bitter. This was normal for Kshatriya men to marry the women they want. And they were heroes. They were king and princes. Royals. It was their privilege. Could it be his Suta identity, that only allow one wife clash with theirs? No. Impossible that was the issue. Arjuna couldn’t think of any reason. The closest thing he could think of, was that Vrishaketu was jealous. Because with the presence of new wife, Krishna no longer pay him as much attention as before.

Arjuna sighed. He knew his nephew was a difficult child. He did not speak much when he first came. He didn’t speak much either now. And Arjuna thought Vrishaketu was already getting used to them as his family. But even if he was just a teenager, he need to respect them. 

So they put him in punishment. Locking him at nights. They knew Vrishaketu liked to wander around at nights or went stargazing alone. They’d left him alone, understanding that he might need his own space. And making him do the cleaning. Arjuna did felt that was a bit too harsh, but he was also nagged by their eldest that he was being too soft just because of his personal feelings. So he gave in.

Arjuna saw the teen worked today. He was brushing the walls of the palace. He did the garden, cutting branches and twigs. Arjuna felt sorry.

Vrishaketu wasn’t with them on dinner either. It was petty, but Arjuna didn’t want to be hated by his nephew. Yet again he sighed as he stood in front of the teen’s door at night. “Vrishaketu, I’m coming in,” he said and unlocked the door. The young man was sitting on the window and looking out with one leg up and the other on the floor. The room was dark. The oil lamp was dead. “Hey, don’t sit like that. It’s dangerous.”

The teen did not answer. He kept looking outside, so Arjuna continued speaking. “Why did you speak like that to Krishna? Especially in front of his new wife. That was very rude of you.”

“It’s the truth,” the young man finally said something.

“No. It’s not.”

“You’re the same too, Arjuna oji-sama. You promised, yet you found yourself attracted to your own cousin and married her. Pervert.”

That stung quite a lot. “Please don’t speak like that.”

“It’s the truth. You’re all the same. Perverts. I’m sure if another beautiful woman show up, you’ll fuck her too.”

“I don’t like hearing that.”

“So what? You’ll kill me?” the young man challenged. He walked towards his uncle and stood right at his face. His expression was cold, and that reminded Arjuna of his once rival. “Like what you did to my whole family? Do it. Let’s stop playing house any further. I’m not a doll to make you feel less bad,” the teen added, mocking flatly.

Arjuna moved a step back. “What’s wrong with you? You’re not like this. This is not normal.”

“Oji-sama,” the young man called, he raised his hand and covered the uncle’s right ear. It slowly moved to this cheek, and traced down. To his neck and then the hand stopped at his chest.. “You see... I am not a virgin.”

And that hand was slapped away. Arjuna felt disgusted by what he had just heard. But he decided to give him the benefits of doubt. Maybe the teen was just being difficult. Maybe he was in another emotional turmoil. He’d always had these issues, like waking up by nightmares. Screaming in sleep. Or just suddenly being cold and distance sometimes. Yes, it must be that. 

“I wanted to know if you have reflected. Seems like you’re not. I guess your punishment has to continue until you know how to behave.” Arjuna turned his back on the young man and walked out from the room. “Well then, good night,” he said, before he locked the room again.

  


* * *

  


After another long day of work, two weeks after that incident, Vrishaketu was yet to apologize. And because he hadn’t apologize, his punishment won’t stop. He certainly was not going to say sorry. If he was going to spend the rest of his life as slave, so be it. 

He went back to his room before sun set. It was a surprise to see someone was on his bed, waiting for him. “Where did the love poem you wrote for me gone?” The man on his bed asked.

Vrishaketu looked at the man for a moment, silently. He closed the door behind him. “Krishna oji-sama, why are you in my room?”

“What’s wrong for being here? I’ve been here dozens of time.”

“Well then, please leave. I prefer not to see you anymore.” 

Krishna then laughed. “Don’t be so cold. I’m not forgetting you.”

“I’m not a toy.” 

“You’re not a toy. I do really like you.”

“Your action proved otherwise.”

“No. I am true to my words,” Krishna replied and went to the young man. He put his hand on Vrishaketu’s chin and raised up his face to look directly on his face. “However, you’re misunderstanding the nature of this relationship.”

“What am I misunderstanding? Elaborate, I beg.”

Krishna’s smirk got wider. “I do like you. Else, why would I bed you like my wives. However, you seemed to think that I’d forget all my women for you.”

That made the teen’s emotion burst. He raised his hand, wanting to slap the person that did that to him, but his wrist was caught and was held so tightly it was hurting him. “You— bastard!!”

Krishna continued speaking, this time, whispering to the teen’s ear directly. “That’s naive of you to think you’re special. My cute nephew. I’m sorry for having to hurt you, but I cannot allow you to insult my wife, or any of them. Let me make it up, will you?”

Krishna pulled the young man to his embrace. The embrace that Vrishaketu yearned months. But he couldn’t take it. He was so angry. Frustrated. He wanted to reject this man. But, he couldn’t. Deep down inside, he knew he was one of them many, or maybe he was just a side entertainment. But he didn't want to accept that. But his whole body felt weak the second he was in his arms.

That man carried him to his bed. He started to undress him. He untied his braid and let the white hair flow freely. He licked his lips and kissed him. The young man didn’t move. He let the older man fuck him freely. He was just a toy. To this man. To the other uncles. He was just there to fulfill their desires. To feel better. To play and to pity on. He was just a pitiful child, alone, here, being raised by his captives. 

After finishing the deed, twice. Krishna left the room, leaving the teen alone on the bed, just covered by a piece of cloth. Vrishaketu looked up to the ceiling. He felt nothing. Nothing. 

He felt empty. His eyes were blank. It was boring. _Why did I even want this? What do I expect? Of course I’m just a replacement. I’m just a toy. What? This is fun. This is amusing. What should I do next?_

His lips parted. He smiled, and then chuckled. “Hah— haha.... hahahahahaha!”


End file.
